


Time Loop

by TheSpaminator



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Groundhog Day, IT'S GAY, Time Loop, and shenanigans ensue, they find out they're both reliving their days, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: -You've been waking up in the same day over and over. After a year of this you tell someone. Their eyes just widen. "You too?!"-Based on a tumblr post I saw but now can't find to link.Basically a double groundhog day AU.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Time Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so I made the mistake of looking at the supergirl official twitter today and I almost vomited due to the karamel. So I needed to write some fluff for myself and then I decided to share it with you. Let the Supercorp purge the toxic relationship from your brains. Supercorp is my OTP. No one can tell me they aren't meant for each other. No one. Anyway, this was cute and offered many options as far as things I could have them do together. I hope you enjoy it my little pterodactyls!

Lena wasn’t really sure what day it was. Day 53? 267? 318? They all sort of blurred together after a while. Enough mornings looking at the calendar app on her phone and seeing the same day staring back up at her had that effect.

 

The ironic bit was she never did like that groundhog day movie. She thought the trope was infantile and overused, so when she woke up that first day to realize everything was the same, well..... She may have drunken herself into a stupor that night. It seemed the only logical response.

 

Eventually she got to a point where she could have lived the day in her sleep. Wake up, do a half hour of yoga, shower, eat breakfast, go to L-Corp, spend a while answering emails, engage in the most boring and banal conference call in existence, experience yet another attempt on her life whereupon Supergirl inevitably saved her, have lunch with Kara, draft the plans for her new project which her RnD department was waiting for, attend a meeting with her board members, send Jess home, work another few hours, and eventually make her own way home to bed. All of these events occurred like clockwork everyday. Except one.

 

Lunch everyday was slightly different than the last, and Lena was sure this was due entirely to her decision to take Kara somewhere different for their meal everyday. She thought that by now she knew every single decent restaurant within a 50 mile radius in National City, and Kara was always happy to oblige her. Beyond that, each day Kara would have to leave ‘unexpectedly’ early and the news reports that evening always showed the same footage of Kara battling some new alien menace in her colourful suit. Lena stopped watching the footage after the first few days though, as she could only watch her best friend doing battle with that terrifying opponent so many times. Even though she knew the outcome, she still worried.

 

Eventually, she stopped caring about the schedule. She managed to last a few weeks before she cracked. At first she completed her work everyday in the fear that time would return to normal the next day and she’d have ruined valuable business relationships beyond the point of reparation, or set their exacting schedules back enough to cause a mountain of paperwork and backlog in her labs. She was well used to self sacrifice and she kept to that standard for quite some time. And she had an unnatural fear that if she did anything even remotely different, it would have adverse effects on the timeline if the days suddenly started progressing once more.

 

But then she woke up on the same day yet again and for some reason unknown even to her, she snapped. She slept in instead of doing yoga and showering. She waltzed into the office just in time for the conference call, hardly dressed to the standard she usually set for herself. She was wearing leggings, an overlarge and ratty MIT hoodie, her hair was piled haphazardly on top of her head, glasses sitting on a face completely devoid of makeup, and flip flops. Lena giggled when she saw the expression on Jess’ face as she walked past, and upon hearing her normally stoic and utterly professional boss _giggling,_ Jess may have experienced a mild coronary. Or at least she appeared to, Lena was fairly certain she was fine.

 

She barely paid attention during the call, deigning instead to play a zombie game on her phone while voices chattered away over the office phone line. The long list of emails in her inbox remained unanswered. The assassination attempt she allowed to happen as usual as it always afforded herself the opportunity to sneakily grope Kara’s arms as she swept through and bodily grabbed her from the mercenaries clutches. Plus, Kara always used it as an opportunity to make sure they were still on for lunch and those lunches were Lena’s favourite part of these repeating days. The meeting later in the day was interesting, her board members were shocked and scandalized to see their CEO dressed like a lazy college student. Accusations were thrown, and she just waved them all off.

 

The next day she took the conference call naked. Just cause she could. She knew no one would walk into the office while she was on the phone. She knew she would be completely alone for the duration of the call and she experienced a silly sense of rebellion while talking to her overseas partners in the buff.

 

Each day from then on, she acted out a different rebellion. Until finally even that lost it’s appeal. So she decided to really mix things up, just to see what would happen.

 

Sometime during her 13th month of reliving her days, she went in to one of her favourite restaurants from all her exploring to meet Kara for their daily lunch. They sat and ordered, chatting amicably the whole while. After Kara finished detailing her morning, her story being much the same as usual, she asked Lena about her day.

 

_Well. No time like the present and all that._

 

“I’d say it’s about average as far as this particular day goes. I mean I’ve been living it for about a year now and this is neither the best nor the worst version of it.” She casually lifted her water glass to her painted red lips, dropping the proverbial bomb as though it were nothing more than an offhand anecdote.

 

Kara was left gaping like a fish. Her eyes were wide, her hands gripped her napkin so hard that Lena was sure she heard a rip. “Wh- Lena what-” Before she could finish her thought, their waiter arrived and deposited their meals in front of them.

 

Lena hummed in delight as she took up her utensils and tucked into her meal, entirely ignoring Kara sitting across from her who still hadn’t even acknowledged the presence of food in front of her.

 

Suddenly, Lena felt hands grab onto the lapels of her jacket and pull her forward. The CEO looked up, startled and her eyes caught the wild gaze not two inches in front of her. Kara’s eyes were so intense that Lena was slightly perturbed.

 

“You too?!” Kara harshly whispered the words, her eyes shifting from side to side as though someone could be listening.

 

Lena frowned in confusion for a moment before the meaning of Kara’s words hit her so hard she flinched backwards, emerald eyes wide and disbelieving. She regained her facilities a moment later and she leaned forward once more. “What do you mean, you too?!” The raven haired woman turned her own head and noticed a few heads turned towards them in confusion. So she tugged on Kara’s arm which was still raised, those fists still crumpling her jacket. The blonde followed without a second thought and Lena led them towards the bathroom in the rear of the restaurant.

 

Once there they did a quick sweep to be sure the room was empty before locking the door and standing stock still in the centre of the room, staring at each other. Kara broke the silence first in the form of a tackle glomp of a hug, causing Lena to stagger backwards before finding her footing as her arms jerked up to wrap around the blonde entirely on instinct.

 

“Oh my god I’m so happy it’s not just me.” Kara buried her face in Lena’s neck and inhaled, her arms squeezing as much as she dared.

 

Lena was still in shock. She simply ran a hand over Kara’s hair in a calming gesture while the other rested comfortably on a sharp shoulder blade. The reporter’s arms were wrapped firmly around Lena’s back and under her arms. After a few minutes Lena’s brain kicked in. “I can’t believe I never even considered this possibility. Honestly it makes so much sense. No one ever deviated from their actions, not even their wardrobe. But you always had a new outfit or combination. And our conversations never repeated, except for telling about our days. How did I not see it?”

 

Kara chuckled and pulled back, arms still locked firmly around the raven haired woman. “Willful blindness. I should have known too, you took me to a different restaurant every day and you also always wore different clothes.”

 

Both women looked at each other and grinned. Then they burst into uncontrollable laughter in the same moment, both gasping for breath and leaning heavily on the other until their loud guffaws petered off to a relative silence. Whereupon Lena graced Kara with a rather devious grin.

 

The blonde narrowed her eyes. “What are you thinking.”

 

Lena chuckled. “Kara. We are both reliving the exact same day and by all appearances, we are the only people reliving it. Don’t you realize what this means? We can do anything we want now, but together. What do you want to do first?”

 

A slow grin stole across Kara’s features. “I know exactly what we’re doing first.”

 

***

 

What transpired immediately after that was a quick fly to Lena’s and then Kara’s homes to pack small bags before the blonde then lifted the CEO in her arms and took off towards the Atlantic. Lena hated flying, but in Kara’s arms she felt secure, so despite her hammering heart and sharp horror upon looking down, she managed to keep herself together. She trusted Kara, she knew that the blonde would never lead her astray.

 

Eventually, Kara landed on a secluded beach off the coast. Both knew that any overseas visits were off the table, as while Kara could fly fast enough to break the sound barrier, Lena’s frail human body would basically disintegrate with the force. The only way for her to survive such distances would be for Kara to fly at an extremely high altitude to lessen the force due to the thinner atmosphere. Less resistance equals less g-force. That presented a separate problem though, as the speed and height both would make breathing next to impossible without a helmet and oxygen tank, or a large pod. Basically, the trip with a human would take a very large amount of preparation and even then, Kara would be travelling roughly the speed of a commercial aircraft and the trip would take half a day if they were to travel to, say Italy. So a fairly local beach was their only option.

 

They turned their phones off, knowing that no consequences would arise due to their disinterest in their daily lives. And Kara didn’t have any threats to deal with through the second part of her day, so they were entirely free of important obligations. Or at least, they pretended they were.

 

Lena slathered spf 110 sunscreen on her milky skin, triggering a string of giggles to erupt from Kara’s mouth. The reporter obviously never had to worry about sun exposure and sunburn. Her reaction to the sun was quite the opposite, as she felt more energized and was stronger for it, therefore more impervious to any potential dangers.

 

After lounging for a while, they swam the rest of their afternoon away, and even partook in a few water fights. Later, Kara used her superior strength to launch Lena up into the air to splash down in a large splash. The raven haired woman was giddy on excitement, she hadn’t had that much fun since her adolescence, since before.... well. Before.

 

They didn’t bother leaving the beach, only eating the food they’d packed in their bags. They chatted away, coming up with ideas for what they could do next. After the sun set and they were feeling lazy from the days activities, they fell asleep on the beach cuddled together under a blanket they’d brought.

 

Of course, when they woke up the next morning it was in their own beds. Their day had reset once more.

 

***

 

A few more weeks passed this way. Them playing hooky and ignoring all responsibilities. Other than the alien fight which Kara refused to ignore, of which Lena agreed completely. It didn’t matter if the day would reset anyway, Kara wasn’t going to let lives be lost if she could save them. It wasn’t even about the risk of them finally waking up to the next day, loop ended and life continuing as normal. It was a matter of principal and morality. They agreed wholeheartedly on this matter.

 

One day found Lena in Kara’s apartment where they binged the entire newest season of Orange is the New Black in one sitting. Only stopping to eat tremendous amounts of take out. Other days Lena visited Kara and they had super smash bros tournaments where Lena somehow managed to beat Kara almost every time. Kara was too hasty, not realizing that no matter how fast her hands are on the controls, the response time in the buttons remains the same. She could string together combo after combo, but if the presses didn’t register one after the other like they were intended to, nothing would come of them and she’d be left open to Lena’s perfectly timed attacks. The blonde was endlessly frustrated with this fact and always a sucker for Kara’s patented pout, Lena promised to enhance her controllers with hair trigger response capabilities so she wouldn’t have to compress each button entirely to register a movement, and she would fiddle with the console to read the moves at a faster rate. It would be a bit of work, but she was sure she could make it happen. Much to the displeasure of all the other super friends most likely.

 

And some days Kara went over to Lena’s and they read together out on the overlarge balcony off the penthouse suite.

 

Mushed between these more domestic days, were days where they would do whatever tickled their fancy in the moment, keeping them entirely spontaneous. One of Kara’s favourite things to do was go to the animal shelter to walk all the dogs whenever she had time, so she was thrilled at the prospect that she knew she wouldn’t have to cut the walks short in the event of an emergency, and they ended up spending an entire day at a shelter once. Lena loved it.

 

They finished all the books in their libraries, watched every show they’d been meaning to watch on netflix, ate every kind of food they could think of that they’d never tried before, caught every live show at the theatre, every ballet or opera, every film at the movie theatre, they did everything they could think of. Everything someone would want to do with their best friend.

 

And the day kept resetting.

 

***

 

Now, Lena had been aware of her growing feelings for the blonde well before this whole time loop began. She simply hadn’t acted on them, mostly due to the fact that they both had in a way, ended relationships. Kara had sent Mon-el away, and Lena had been forced into the decision to save either Jack or Kara and well, there wasn’t much choice really. Both of them were a little broken for a time, and they needed their best friend. So that’s what they were to each other.

 

Fast forward to a year and a few months or so of repeating days, about two months of which were spent with Kara and taking up almost every waking minute of their day. They were practically dating though neither had drawn attention to the fact.

 

Lena felt sure about her feelings towards the reporter and she barely thought of Jack now and when she did, it was with fondness and nostalgia, not with pain and despair. She felt it was much the same for Kara, as the blonde no longer avoided discussion of everything that had transpired before the invasion, nor what followed immediately after. Those conversations never lasted very long, neither wished to dwell on the past.

 

That particular day, Lena was surprising Kara in much the same way that Kara kept surprising Lena. They had spent the day beating high scores in an arcade when Lena grabbed onto Kara’s arm, pulling her from the building and out into the late evening darkness.

 

“Where are we going?” Kara’s eyes sparkled with curiosity and she leaned into Lena’s embrace as the CEO hadn’t let go of Kara’s arm.

 

Lena smiled. “Well it would ruin the surprise if I told you now wouldn’t it.” Kara harrumphed, clearly impatient, to which Lena rolled her eyes. “Just hold on, we’re almost there.”

 

After a few blocks, Lena directed Kara off the sidewalk and into a park with a nudge of the shoulder. The blonde suddenly seemed full of energy as when she looked up and into the park, she saw their destination.

 

“Lena!!! Is that a picnic?!” She was practically vibrating out of her skin, causing Lena to laugh and blush.

 

“Yes. Yes Kara Zor-el, it is a picnic. Are you surprised?” The raven haired woman’s lips twisted into a grin as the blonde graced her with a brilliant smile before dragging her more quickly towards the picnic.

 

“How did you even set this up?” Kara let go of her arm and plopped down on the blanket rather unceremoniously. She opened the basket and began laying out the food before them, likely so she could decide what order to eat everything in.

 

“This morning when you were taking care of the alien I made a few phone calls. It was set up out here just as we were leaving the arcade so the food should still be warm.” Lena settled on the blanket with considerably more grace than Kara had.

 

Kara squealed in excitement and began to dig into the food, long past the point of caring how she looked eating in front of Lena. The CEO simply chuckled to herself as she began to eat as well.

 

Conversation flew as easily as it ever did, they were never without something to say to each other. Slowly, Lena sidled closer. Every few minutes she’d shift over an inch or two until eventually, she was sitting hip to hip with Kara.

 

The blonde had her legs crossed underneath her, both knees sticking out, while Lena had one jean clad leg stretched out in front of her and the other pulled towards her with her foot braced on the blanket. She had her arms wrapped around her knee and a hand idly played with the frayed edges of her jeans. They were just finishing the meal and their desserts were waiting for them. Quite luckily (for Lena) the desserts were on the blanket on the far side of Kara, so she’d either have to ask the blonde to pass it to her or she’d have to lean over her. It wasn’t much of a choice really.

 

Kara had already grabbed her slice of pie and the other was sitting on a paper plate, taunting Lena from a distance. So she took a deep breath, shifted her position to be similar to Kara’s though she was now sitting perpendicular to the blonde, her knees bracketing Kara’s bum and one of her knees. Kara looked at her quizzically and then froze when Lena slowly leaned forward, practically putting herself in Kara’s lap as she plucked up her own piece of pie and then retreated to sit back down.

 

Cutting a bite out with her plastic fork, Lena lifted it to her mouth and ate the mouthful of apple pie. She closed her eyes and moaned at the taste, internally thanking herself for having the dessert picked up from National City’s best bakery. She opened her eyes once more and looked down only to take another bite, this time removing the fork from her mouth with more care, letting it slide through her lips. This time when she opened her eyes, she shifted her gaze and caught Kara’s glazed blue eyes. She smirked knowingly.

 

“Aren’t you going to eat your dessert Kara? I’ve never seen you skip dessert.” Lena cocked her head to the side, crooked smile gracing her red lips.

 

At this, Kara looked down in surprise to see she hadn’t taken a bite of her blueberry pie yet. Instead of tucking into it as Lena expected, she placed it on the blanket before her. Lena raised her eyebrows in shock, she’d never seen Kara brush off dessert of all things. “You know Lena, I don’t think I want blueberry pie anymore. I think I want apple.”

 

Brilliant blue eyes lowered to the plate in Lena’s hands and the raven haired woman lifted it with a new bite prepared, moving the fork near Kara’s mouth. “Open up then.”

 

The blonde smiled, but instead of taking the bite into her mouth, she raised a hand and lowered Lena’s back to her lap. “That’s not what I meant.” And before Lena could react, Kara moved.

 

Those soft pink lips collided with ruby red lips still open in shock. For all her disbelief of the current situation, Lena was not slow to react. Her hands let go of the plate and fork, not caring where they fell and instead her hands wove themselves into the waterfall of blonde curls tickling her collarbone.

 

Before long, Kara’s tongue found her own and she couldn’t help the whimper that left her lungs. It seemed to only spur Kara on as she pushed herself from the ground and instead placed herself in Lena’s lap, both knees now on either side of the CEOs hips. One of Lena’s hands lowered and snaked under the hem of Kara’s henley shirt, stroking her thumb over taught abs as she gripped tightly.

 

Kara’s arms were thrown over Lena’s shoulders, hands hanging limply behind her as Kara pushed her body into the supple one beneath her.

 

“Mmm- Kara-” Another kiss stopped her from finishing her sentence. She tried again when Kara began to subtly grind her hips down. “Fuck- Kara stop.”

 

Immediately the blonde sprang backwards, her butt landing in her own discarded pie. Her face had shown minute horror but upon feeling the squish of the dessert smearing into her jeans, her expression morphed into one of squeamish confusion. Lena looked on with wide eyes, barely keeping her laughter at bay.

 

It was when she noticed her own apple pie plastered all over Kara’s knee that she was unable to keep it at bay any longer. Her eyes watered with her laughter, and she couldn’t catch her breath as she hadn’t even had a chance to find it after their impromptu makeout session before Kara’s unfortunate accident flipped her giggle switch.

 

“Oh my god, Kara!” She held a hand over her mouth for a moment before she pushed herself to her knees and held herself above Kara’s prone body, the blonde still looking slightly panicked at Lena’s abrupt end to their kiss. She placed a quick kiss on pouting lips and cupped Kara’s cheek with the hand not holding her up.

 

“Oh Kara. I only said stop because we were practically about to dry hump like hormonal teenagers in the middle of a public park. Now I know that no one will remember this tomorrow when the day resets, but public nudity isn’t something on my bucket list. Would you prefer to continue this elsewhere?” Emerald eyes flicked to the flaky pie mess all over Kara’s pants. Lena snickered. “And perhaps without these pants?”

 

Kara grinned. “Lena Luthor. Are you trying to get into my pants?” She craned her neck up to place a chaste kiss on amused red lips.

 

“Maybe I am, or maybe I just don’t want you to get blueberry in my expensive couch cushions.” Lena grinned devilishly at Kara’s faux affronted expression. She shrieked a moment later when Kara pulled her down onto her own body and rolled them on the blanket, coating both of them in both the dessert and the remaining bits of their meal. Lena was laughing so hard she felt her lungs ache and her face was split into such a wide grin her cheeks hurt.

 

It was a wonderful feeling.

 

***

 

After rolling everything into the now thoroughly filthy blanket, Kara slung it over one shoulder and extended her hand towards Lena’s. The raven haired woman didn’t hesitate to take it into her own, and they walked leisurely towards her penthouse, earning many confused stares on their way due to their food coated clothing.

 

Once there, they had a short discussion about their feelings for one another and they ascertained this meant something to the both of them before they were both distracted once more. Before they could make a mess of Lena’s home though, the CEO pushed Kara towards the bathroom to clean up as she went and found some sweats and a tank top for Kara. She grabbed the same for herself.

 

She knocked on the bathroom door and upon hearing an affirmative response, she entered to place the clothing on the counter for after Kara was out. But before she could leave the room, a soaking wet blonde head peeked out from behind the shower curtain.

 

An impish grin caused butterflies to churn in Lena’s stomach. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

She was lucky she lived in a condo building, as otherwise they would have run out of hot water with the amount of time they spent in the shower together. Suffice it to say that they became far more _acquainted_ with each other under the steady stream of water.

 

Lena was 100% certain this was her favourite version of this day so far.

 

***

 

They maintained a new normal for a handful of weeks following the picnic. They no longer pretended they were just best friends, and Lena was slowly getting used to having someone around again who didn’t hesitate to touch her or be near her. She revelled in it and hoped it would never stop.

 

Eventually they realized that their indefinite vacation from reality couldn’t last as they were both beginning to feel antsy. As much as they loved spending every waking minute with each other in the newness of their relationship, they missed working. They missed seeing their friends, they missed their lives.

 

Now, they would have spent time with the super friends during their time in the loop but they were simply so caught up in each other that the thought barely crossed their minds. The others were still leery of Lena and neither of the women wanted to waste time arguing or explaining things. It wouldn’t make a difference when the days reset. They remembered everything though, so they focused on each other.

 

So the CEO and the reporter began investigating probable causes of their time loop. They ascertained it was likely due to some sort of alien device as Kara had been helping the DEO organize a recently seized crate of alien machinery. She was helping them categorize and identify as much as they could and Kara’s knowledge of other alien life was priceless to the work.

 

Working with this newfound theory, they started living their day the way they had the first day in case they cracked the case and woke up to the time continuum having regained momentum. The only difference now to the first day was the rescue and lunch encounters were far less platonic, and at the end of the day they went to bed together after Kara had done some digging at the DEO. She spent most of her evenings now trying to find the cause and when she was exhausted from the seemingly fruitless search, she fell into a weary sleep in Lena’s arms.

 

They were both tiring of waking up in separate beds when the days continued to reset.

 

***

 

Thankfully, after a handful of weeks Kara had a breakthrough. She found that one of the devices she’d helped catalogue was displaying differently than it initially had. She had moved it from the lab into the storage room after they’d discerned that they could do nothing with it and it was dormant and cold when she’d left it on a dusty shelf in the back of the room.

 

Honestly she’d entirely forgotten about it until she went through literally everything in the lab under Alex’s confused eye. She didn’t bother explaining what she was doing, she only had a few hours per day to search and Alex liked answers. If she started telling her what was going on, she’d have to explain it and that would take all evening. So she searched solo.

 

After thoroughly checking out the lab, she finally remembered the one item she’d moved to storage. And once she entered the storage room, she knew she had finally figured it out. There was a low humming noise coming from the back of the room and when she turned the corner, she saw it was emitting a pulsing orange light, and had started to melt the metal shelf it was sitting on. The metal was warped and discoloured likely due to the extremely extended amount of time it had been keeping them in the loop. Almost a year and a half by this point.

 

Kara quickly moved towards it and picked it up, the heat being no deterrent for her basically fireproof skin. As soon as she held the device in her hands, the hum increased in volume, and then the light pulsed faster for a moment. Then it went dark and silent, the warmth starting to ebb away.

 

The blonde was skeptical but she placed it back down, hoping this was the end of it. Touching it with her alien hands had activated it, she could only hope that the same deactivated it. Worst case, they woke to the same day tomorrow and she had to figure out a different approach to the object.

 

Leaving the DEO, Kara flew quickly to Lena’s place where she was enthusiastically welcomed. Multiple times. They fell asleep tangled in sheets as soft as a cloud, legs entwined and foreheads resting together.

 

***

 

When Lena opened her eyes the next morning she expected to be alone. She had never been happier to be wrong.

 

Kara was still curled before her and Lena gasped out a relieved laugh. It startled Kara awake who looked confused for a few moments before the reality around them settled into her consciousness. Upon realizing the day hadn’t reset, she smiled so wide that Lena wondered for a moment why she even needed the sun to replenish her energy as she herself rivalled it’s brilliance.

 

Lena kissed her feverishly, instantly enticing a response from her girlfriend. They celebrated. Twice.

 

***

 

Later that day when Kara finally made it to the DEO, she explained what had happened. Her sister was thoroughly baffled and she physically shrunk away when Kara brought the alien device back into the lab, having been extra careful not to touch it directly.

 

They were very careful with new tech from that day forward.

 

But neither Kara nor Lena found it in themselves to care about the cause of what had transpired. Because the best thing to ever happen to them had been a result of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuel my writing fire with comments please.
> 
> Love Almighty Mama Dinosaur  
> (AKA Sam)


End file.
